


Anniversary

by Deryl_B



Category: Until Dawn, climbing class - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Caring boyfriends, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Protective Boyfriends, blood tw, death mention, gore mention, wendigo transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deryl_B/pseuds/Deryl_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the anniversary of the night at the lodge meaning both boyfriends have to prepare themselves for a night of struggle and pain since it's the one night a year that Josh transforms back into a half wendigo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Morning~" a familiar voice purred as Josh felt a gentle hand nudge him on top of the sofy lumpy duvet. Just as Josh gathered his thoughts he felt streams of light flood his eyes as Chris drew back the curtains causing the older male to groan burying himself under the covers. "ugggh too early" he moaned under the blankets.

Chris grinned playfully making his way out the bedroom door “anyways you need to get up I’m off to work soon, come have breakfast with me". With that he left and Josh just scoffed under his breath. There was a scratching at the back of his mind which he recognised with dread, “No… not today” he spoke under his breath and shook the thought away.

It had been three years since the incident at the lodge, three years since Chris came back to rescue him, three years since... he became a beast. At least the relapses were less frequent now though, most of the time he could relax and be a normal human being, only occasionally reminded of it when he looked deeply into the mirror at the incredibly faint scar on the side of one cheek. He brought his hand up to touch where it once was, soft and smooth now compared to it's rough ripped texture that it had become after the wendigo curse had taken over his body. 

"Josh, bacon!!" He snapped out of his thoughts jumping from the bed, stretching and wandering downstairs where he found his boyfriend had already set up the plates and drinks, piles of bacon spread across Josh's plate as he sat down eagerly. "Thanks babe" he hastily spoke before stuffing his face and grinning happily. Chris smiled ruffling up Josh's hair before sitting down next to him and starting on his own brekfast. 

As usual the Saturday went by slowly, videogames, pizza, cuddling and more videogames until eventually the sky had begun to dark and the moon illuinated the sky. 

As Chris was cleaning the dishes, Josh felt that faint scratching begin to sting his sides, an unexplainable weight pressing against his chest as his eyes seemed to cloud over partly. Noticing the other boys discomfort, Chris put down the plate and looked at Josh uncertainly. “Are you…” his words trailed off as Josh looked up at him, hurt filled in his eyes. “I’m sorry” he whimpered weakly, his body beginning to shake nervously but before he could go off on an emotional rant, he felt his lovers arms hold him gently to his chest. His heartbeat was slow and comforting making Josh slowly calm himself before processing how the night would now go. They quickliy wrapped up on the cleaning before slumping onto the sofa together, Josh leaning into Chris as the blonde brushed his thumb lightly against his cheek.

“How’re you feeling now? I mean is it almost-" he was about to continue when Josh quickly told him to stop, pulling his knees to his face and burying his face in his arms. "Hey come on Josh..." Chris spoke softly, looking lovingly into the others eyes. "C'mere" he cooed as Josh lifted up his head and pulled himself into Chris's arms shaking slighlty. "It's ok Josh, we'll get through tonight it'll be over before you know it, then back to normal tomorrow" he assured the other who smiled faintly. 

After some time the changes in Josh had begun to show; speaking much less and communicating more with noises rather than actual words. There were occasional growls that escape his lips, each time he'd pull a had to his mouth looking away embarrased but Chris would just laugh slightly and call it cute. 

Soon enough Chris found himself supporting Josh up the stair, his eyes almost fully clouded over. "Need me to carry you" he joked making Josh frown and shake his head determindly. 

Once they made it into the bedroom Josh sat himself next to the heater as Chris rummaged around in the wardrobe, pulling out a set of handcuffs as Josh looked at him in suprised. “Handcuffs?" he tilted his head as Chris shook his head. “It’s just a precaution hun, you almost smashed my computure kit last time" he hated having to do this but they both knew it was for the best. 

The younger boy began connecting the cuffs to the brunette, never looking the other in the eyes because of the guilt that compelled him as he had to do this. He didn't want to, but there was no other way of surving this night safetly. "Hey" Josh spoke softly "it's ok Cochise, it's the best thing to do" he smiled but still guilt was flowing through his body. 

“It doesn’t hurt does it, I could loosen them if it helps" "Nah I'm fi- hnnngrrr" Josh snarled at Chris, eyes alert and wild before he shook his head firmly, looking nervously at his boyfriend before lowing his head in shame. Chris just cupped the tanned boys cheeks and kissed him softly making the Josh smile. “Sure you don’t want me to stay? I’m pretty great company” Chris offered but Josh was stern with his reply. “I hate you seeing me like this, it’s best for both of us if your not here when it happens” Wanting to question that Chris opened his mouth to speak but the determined look in his lovers eyes made him shut it again.

“Well… I’m only downstairs if you need me then" he smile before walking downstairs into the lounge and setting up their console, sounds of grunts and faint cries echoing from upstairs as he did so. 

Not long now, Chris thought preparing himself for the night ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris had tried to focus on the game but he kept loosing focus and was instead sat awkwardly on the couch, shifting uncomfortably as he heard the whines and whimpers of his brunette call from upstairs. 

He figured it was the horns and teeth that caused the most pain but even the smallest cry made the blonde wince in concern, he wished he could race up those stairs and hold the other boy close to him, assuring him that it would be over soon and that everything would be alright. But those weren’t Josh’s wishes and Chris would never do anything his boyfriend didn’t want.

After a while the cries quietened down and became more aggressive growls and roars, the sounds of the cuffs rattling and claws scrapping against the wooden floorboards were still terrifying to hear. The thought of Josh breaking loose and running off made shivers run up Chris's spine. He didn't know what he'd do without him.

Snapping out of his thoughts he decided to check up on Josh, just once wouldn’t hurt. Cautiously, he krept up the stairs, the growling becoming louder and in the moonlit bedroom. Chris could make out the hunched over boy, jagged deer antlers sticking out of his skull and thin pointed teeth showing across half of his mouth. 

As soon as the once human boy noticed the others appearance he pulled on the strong metal cuffs shouting and roaring like a wolf or bear, lashing out as Chris gradually walked closer to him, showing no signs of fear 

The now inhuman Josh barked loudly at him and Chris glared walking closer and sitting cross legged in front of him . “Calm down Josh, it’s just me" He soothed causing the other to pause then whimpered innocently staring at the blonde with scared eyes. 

"There's my Joshy boy, hey you" he said rubbing his head gently, avoiding his sensitive horns with every stroke. Josh leaned into his hand smiling appreciatively and making a low purr like noise. 

After some time Josh was calm and Chris remained next to him talking gently about things he knew Josh would recognise; video games, sam and Beth, them. He seemed to follow everything Chris said for a while until he lost track and became distracted by his arms

Josh whined looking at Chris needily. Chris just shook his head. “Is it your wrists? I knew I put them on too tightly, sorry baby… But I can’t take them of you know that" he stroked the others shoulder lightly "you might as well get some sleep buddy it'll speed up the night for you" he smiled but as he glanced at the other he noticed Josh had lost interest in him, instead he was scrathcing at the floorboards with his claws and looking around curiously.

It didn't make much on a difference to Chris until the brunette began nudging him in the sides with his horns, crying out and looking at his now injured wrists, red and torn from the metal handcuffs. Chris couldn’t bare to watch this and sighed.

“Please stay still Josh I’m just going to adjust these ok?" he warned pulling at the key from his pocket and unlocking the cuffs pulling them off gladly. Josh looked him thankful for a short moment. But before Chris could process what was happening, Josh’s eyes had clouded over fully and it was clear that Josh wasn’t there at all.

Chris clutched at the cuffs. “Easy now, it’s ok I just need to put these back on alright? You’ll thank me later" he stepped slowly towards him but one of the floorboards he was on made a sudden squeak and Josh immediatly startled, stepping backwards before bounding past Chris and flinging himself out of the nearest window, landing harshly onto the ground outside, small shart glass shards jagged along his body. Not even assesing his injuries, he vaulted off into the darkness.

Chris paused looking at the window in pure fear. “No…" He shot up, snatching a a jacket and his phone before racing out into the street.

Once he reached the foot of the forest he noticed a trail of something that made his stomach drop. Small rabbits lay fragile and lifeless in the bushes, tear and bite marks covering them, their blood pooling everywhere. He knew this was Josh’s work and worried about how out of control he would be when Chris found him.

“Not again Josh" he muttered under his breath as he hastily searched through the pitch black forest, unfortunately to no avail though. There wasn't a single sign of life anywhere.

That's when he heard it. A blood curdling cry so ear splitting there was only one creature that could have made that sound.

He raced over to where the noise came from froze both in relief and fear to find his once lover hunched over a dead animal, mauling at their insides.

Chris hated seeing this, he had to put a stop to it.


	3. Chapter 3

Wandering down the parks footpath, Chris made it down the hill to an opening where he could get a clear view of Josh. 

He cringed and shuddered at the sight, Josh had mauled a deer apart, blood and guts sprawled out everywhere, but he wasn't eating it, instead just laying beside it. Walking closer, Josh noticed him and roared demonically. “I know you’re in there Josh, you’re stronger than this, just come back to me.” Chris spoke, arms up in surrender as he stepped beside him but before he could react, Josh swiped at his arm managing to tear his clothing and reveal a clean cut across his skin. Chris staggered back clutching his arm, eyes wide with fear and betrayl.

 

Despite being terrified and fairly injured he stepped forward again, glaring at the other with a hurt expression before he noticing why Josh had lashed out and seemed unable to run from where he stood.

Was that a bear trap? Oh god... Josh was trying to protect him from it and Chris had actually thought his boyfriend had just lost control and turned on him. His clasped a hand to his mouth and gasped hearing the other yelp and cry desperately in pain. He didn't even need to think as he raced over firmly holding down the trap so the other could pull his injured leg away. 

As he watched Josh get free of the gross torture device he noticed him crawl back fearfully, stepping away from Chris in disbelief. He had noticed the mark he put on Chris. 

Before he had a chance to run off into the woods, his blonde boy pulled him close, refusing to let go even as the other tried to struggle away. He had Josh, and that was all that mattered to Chris. For some time they just sat there on the ground holding each other as if they would never let go. 

After some time, Chris managed to haul Josh up and use himself as a support for his injured boy. It took some time but they eventually managed to stagger back home.

 

Once inside, Chris noticed that the cuts in Josh's leg and the several glass injuries would need some attention before they both fell asleep and he smiled to himself, thankful that Josh was getting more and more in control and would do anything to protect him. He felt his cheeks flush at the thought as he searched the kitched for a first aid kit.

They both sat together on the bed, Chris caring for Josh’s wounds attentively after bandaging himself up. As the sun began to glide into the sky, Josh was clearly turning back to himself so Chris made sure he was comfortable enough before pulling the cover over them both. Once they were under the sheets, Chris shuffled next to Josh leaning into him after placing a soft kiss on the others forehead. Josh suddenly pulled the other close making Chris yelp but he just chuckled settling into the embrace. 

 

The sun was now high in the sky as it streamed through the window. Josh awoke to see his boyfriend laying on his chest peacefully. He stroked the blonde's soft hair whispering softly in his ear “Long night? Here I’ll make us some coffee" but as soon as he attempted to move a sharp pain jolted through his leg and he groaned in annoyance. Chris just wrapped his arms around the others waist eyes still closed as he grunted “Coffee later, sleep now"

Josh couldn't argue with that as he settled himself back to sleep, his amazing boyfriend lying innocently on top of him. He couldn’t be more grateful to have Chris in his life because when he was by his side, Josh knew everything would turn out alright.


End file.
